


I will always support you

by mushigo_palm_spores



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, coming out fic, elliot page - Freeform, soft, trans positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushigo_palm_spores/pseuds/mushigo_palm_spores
Summary: Because Elliot Page came out as trans and because I am really really proud of him and because I think that he and Vanya Hargreeves deserve everything that is good and wholesome in this universe, a lil oneshot in which Vanya Hargreeves comes out as trans to the Doctor, and the Doctor gives him several hugs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I will always support you

The sound of the violin echoed through the TARDIS before she had even begun to materialise. Over the centuries, many things had attempted to get through the TARDIS’ walls, and always the Doctor had learned from the experience, constantly updating the defences until nothing could get in. Nothing…..except music. The Doctor would never fortify her ship against music.

The player ignored the grinding, wheezing of the TARDIS as it landed, their piece slowly coming to its climax. The Doctor could picture them perfectly, moving to the rhythm of the music, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. A sweet, beautiful, slow piece, full of vibrato, echoing through the TARDIS corridors that magnified it tenfold. The Doctor smiled. No matter how far she travelled, no matter how much she saw, no alien species ever had, or ever would grasp the concept of music like humans had.

The player stopped and the Doctor could picture them slowly lowering their bow, violin still up, still caught in that last resonant note. She too took a moment before opening her eyes again, light and reality flooding back into her senses. Then she turned and pressed the button to open the TARDIS door.

The silhouette of Vanya Hargreeves had just finished packing the violin away. They were in an abandoned shopping centre that had once belonged to UNIT, years ago. It was where they had first met. Number Seven was standing at one of the large windows, a violin case on a desk nearby. Outside blurred lights of traffic and shops desperately fought against a steady sheet of rain. The interior of the building itself was dark.

“Beautiful,” the Doctor sighed, “Absolutely beautiful.”

Vanya made no reply, clearly preoccupied. Something was wrong. 

Suddenly she became aware that her friend’s heart was thudding.

“Vanya, is everything ok?”

The heart thudding increased in tempo. Vanya made as if to say something, then hesitated, took a deep breath, then hesitated again, before finally speaking:

“Doctor….I….I…..don’t think... I’m….a woman.” The words were spoken slowly, each carefully weighed and considered before finally being put out there.

The Doctor slowly walked up to her friend and embraced them. They squeezed back, tightly, and the Doctor responded with an equally tight squeeze. Once she had made sure they had let out some of the tension, she then rocked them back and forth in a slightly looser embrace.

“Humans,” she mumbled into their hair, “You always surprise me. You are so beautiful, complex and courageous. And you are the most courageous of all.”

There was a cynical snort into her chest. “Not sure I’m human.”

“Yes you are.” The Doctor squeezed them tighter again, putting all the emotion she could into her voice. “You are so very, very human. And I am so proud of you.” Then, “Come here…..” as the bundle in her arms began to sob, “come here…...you know I will always support you…...whatever happens…..I will always be there to help you.”

For a while they remained embraced, before her friend finally pulled away, teary eyed and they went over to sit on one of the window benches, backs pressed against the cold glass.

Her friend fiddled a bit, kneading their palm. “I haven’t chosen a name yet…..Vanya is gender neutral apparently but I don’t know if I want to change it or not.”

The Doctor smiled briefly, “If you want you could always ask the TARDIS, she’s got over ten tripillion names in her data banks.”

Her friend smiled too. “Maybe not now. I don't want to end up being called Zog from planet Zyg.” 

They both chuckled before growing serious again.

“Seriously though. If there’s any way, any way at all me and my ship can support you, we will. I promise.”

Another silence. Outside an ambulance drove past, briefly bathing the room in its flashing blue light.

“Anyway. it’s he/they for now.”

“He/they, got it.” The Doctor gave him one last quick hug before they both got up and headed for the TARDIS. “Right, which planet do you want to go to? Any planet in the universe, your choice. Let’s celebrate your coming out.”


End file.
